Ghoul (Undead)
Ghouls are created when one takes a soul, and twists and tortures it endlessly, and then, either puts it in the body of a living, or the dead, creating one of two types of creatures. Creating an undead ghoul The undead version is much like the living, although easier to make since it doesn't require a living body and soul, although it is highly unstable, as it doesn't have a normal soul to cool/control the twisted one, the connection to it's body is unstable and strange, this mostly takes it's toll on the brain and further control of the creature, or more the lack thereof. The creator, or any other necromancer only has minimal control at best, able to point the creature at new targets, but except for that they cannot be controlled, some mages have even been made insane by trying to do so. Except for this, it is mostly the same as it's living counterpart. Appearance -Pale, green/white/cobalt blue-ish, skin -Sharp and long fangs and claws -Body structure and build similar to that of what their previous race was, but dis-formed with the things stated above -Easier to create compared to the living version Personality -Intellect is basic and primal, almost even more so than a beast -Usually living either alone, with their partner in a semi family, or 'packs' or in a more clan-like structure -Live as pure carnivores, seeming to even avoid areas with to much plant life except for hunting, although this has been noted to differ depending on the individual Abilities '-Immune to diseases and poisons' - an undead ghoul is immune to all diseases and poisons. They simply have no effect on them -'Enhanced vision in the dark '- Ghouls have a better vision in darkness compared to light. '-Very undead ' - Would have all the normal pros and cons of a creature that would be undead '-Claws and fangs are often infected with diseases and poisons '- The claws and fangs of ghouls are often infected with diseases and poisons, making their attacks more dangerous over a longer period of time Weaknesses '-uncontrollable hunger for flesh '- A ghoul would have an uncontrollable hunger for flesh, not caring whether it was alive or dead, just wanting to eat it. '-Mind at a level between human and beast, capable of blood rage' - A living ghoul would be able to be reasoned with and they can think clearly, but once provoked, they tend to go feral and attack anyone '-Weakness to light' - Ghouls are weak towards light, it makes them a lot weaker compared to how they are in the darkness. Because of this, they often hide during the day '-Usually have a weakness/great dislike to silver' - They are mainly scared of silver due to them being weak to it. Fighting a ghoul with a silver weapon would hold the ghoul back, and once cut, it would act like a disease or poison to the ghoul, making him weaker and slower. '-Very undead ' - Would have all the normal pros and cons of a creature that would be undead Category:Creatures